Enamorarse
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Haruhi veía a Tamaki como una persona sumamente molesta, sin embargo también creía que nunca encontraría a nadie con un corazón tan grande. En general creía que nunca encontraría a otros como los del host club.


**Titulo:** Enamorarse.

**Summary:** Haruhi veía a Tamaki como una persona sumamente molesta, sin embargo también creía que nunca encontraría a nadie con un corazón tan grande. En general creía que nunca encontraría a otros como los del host club.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece a mí. Lamentablemente :( y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Enamorarse.**

Tamaki-sempai era…

Era ruidoso, dramático, escandaloso y sumamente extravagante, sin duda alguna el tipo de personas con las que no me gustaba involucrarme. Claro que desde que entré a Ouran pareciera como si la antigua Haruhi fuera solo un recuerdo pasado. Nunca me imagine volverme como soy ahora, aunque en realidad creo que en el fondo siempre fui un poco así.

"Experiencias de todo tipo" Eso solía decir Tamaki-sempai cada que tenía oportunidad. Con el tiempo yo también fui adoptando esta actitud hasta descubrir que vivir todo tipo de experiencias en realidad nutría mis conocimientos y me permitía ampliar mi mundo poco a poco. Esto lo descubrí gracias a Tamaki-sempai.

Sin embargo hay cosas que aun soy incapaz de entender, por ejemplo, descubrir los sentimientos de los demás me es muy difícil. Quizás se deba a que soy bastante despistada o a que a veces no sé cómo actuar frente a ellos, como cuando Hikaru y Kaoru pelean enserio o cuando Hikaru me confesó que…bueno, que estaba enamorado de mí. Ese son el tipo de cosas que no se enfrentar y que me descontrolan un poco. Tal vez por eso inconscientemente soy tan directa.

Pero aun así, con todos mis defectos creo que lo que hay entre Tamaki-sempai y yo es realmente lindo y me gustaría poder conservarlo por mucho tiempo, porque a decir verdad con él me siento realmente segura y satisfecha. No entiendo muy bien porque pero me siento agradecida de poder pasar tiempo con alguien como Tamaki Suou.

Ciertamente si puede ser alguien sumamente molesto cuando se lo propone pero también puede ser increíblemente dulce. Puede ser amable y generoso en extremo y nunca dejará de sorprenderme el tamaño de su corazón. Sin duda es enorme y me siento feliz de saber que una parte puede pertenecerme.

Por eso en ese momento, cuando le tuve frente y fue momento de darlo todo, entendí por fin que fuera cual fuera su reacción él necesitaba conocer mis verdaderos sentimientos, porque a pesar de todo le amo con todo el corazón y no podía seguir actuando como si no fuera verdad.

Sin duda si yo no hubiera llegado a Ouran. Si no hubiera rotó un jarrón de gran valor si no hubiera vivido todas esas experiencias de gente rica, si no hubieran descubierto que soy una chica…si no me hubiera unido al host club…

Si yo no hubiera conocido a Kyoya Ootori y su personalidad calculadora, observadora y fría, pero a la vez considerada…

Si jamás hubiera sido capaz de aprender de la fidelidad de Mori-sempai, o del ánimo de Honey-sempai…

Si no hubiera sido capaz de distinguir entre el alma de Kaoru y Hikaru…si no me hubieran hecho reír, si no me hubieran hecho entender lo que son los sentimientos reales de los demás. Si no me hubieran querido tanto…

Principalmente si no hubiera llegado a entender el actuar de Tamaki-sempai. Si él no hubiera penetrado tan dentro en mi vida, si yo no me hubiera enamorado de él…

¿Sería capaz de entender lo que es la vida? ¿Lo que es el amor…?

Yo creo que no. Simplemente lo que soy hoy se lo debo en parte a ellos (Aunque me cueste un poco admitirlo) sin duda sus conductas no fueron siempre las mejores y hasta cierto punto nunca pude entenderlos del todo, pero eso es porque soy muy diferente a ellos, y no hablo solo del dinero.

Yo a veces soy perezosa y aunque siempre trato de dar todo de mí hay ocasiones donde las cosas no me salen bien y me molesto. Pero ellos siempre parecen tenerlo todo bajo control y afrontarlo con una sonrisa ¿Podría yo ser así? Quiero creer que sí.

Porque ante todo he aprendido muchísimo de todos. En especial de él, el que se hace llamar el rey del host club. Es increíble como una persona puede empezar completamente sola y de pronto darse la vuelta y notar como hay miles de amigos que has hecho y que están dispuestos a hacer todo por ti, tal es el caso de Tamaki.

Es verdad que le falta madurar (Bastante) y que a veces actúa sin pesar pero…yo también quisiera poder ser así en ocasiones. ¿Esta eso mal? Tiene unos sentimientos tan puros que es difícil no simpatizar con él. Le quiero y al mismo tiempo siento ganas de pegarle…

Pero de eso se trata estar enamorada ¿No? Quizás no.

Tal vez de eso se trata estar enamorada de un host.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Lo pimero que escribo sobre Ouran! bueno, esta un poquitin basado en lo que pasa en el manga asi que si no lo han leído probablemente no tendra mucho sentido xD

Aun asi gracias por leer!


End file.
